1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tamper evidence means for a closure, respectively to a tamper evident closure. In particular the invention provides a hinged tamper evident cap for glass or PET containers with contents such as beverages at, above or below atmospheric pressure or having gaseous components.
2. Description of the Art
Various hinged closures for drinks packages are known from prior art which comprise features foreseen to indicate initial opening. Those tamper-evident means are in general arranged opposite the hinge which interconnects the lower part of the closure with the upper part (lid). Alternative solutions are known in the form of tear off bands or breakable bridges which are destroyed during initial opening. Hinge closures in general need to be moulded in open position otherwise it would not be possible to make the interior of the closure. For these closures a considerable amount of tamper evident means are known which are designed to lock when the closure is initially closed and are destroyed when the closure is opened for the first time. The herein discussed invention is directed primarily to the open moulded type of closures.
WO02/060776 (published in August 2002), Benoit-Gonin et al., describes a one piece hinged cap with a lower part and an upper part interconnected by a hinge. The lower part is suitable to be engaged with a neck of a bottle which comprises a dispensing orifice. A tamper-evident band is connected to the lower part by at least two frangible straps having a zone of least resistance for rupture when the closure is opened. The tamper-evident band interlocks with the lid of the closure when the closure is initially closed such that the closure can not be opened without the frangible straps being broken.
FR2802182 (published in June 2001), Benoit-Gonin et al., is directed to a hinged closure having a lower part and a lid which are interconnected by a hinge. The lower part of the closure is suitable to be engaged with a neck of a container and comprises a spout protruding above a top surface. A tamper-band is arranged in the front area of the top surface of the lower part standing perpendicularly above the top surface and following in general along the outer contour of the lower part and designed such that it interlocks with a locking element arranged in a front area of the lid when the closure is initially closed. The tamper-band is interconnected to the lower part via frangible bridges which are intended to break indicating initial opening of the closure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,716 describes a flip top closure with a lower part and a lid which are connected to one another by a single non-snapping hinge connection. A tamper evident flap is extending from the lid of the closure in a closed position downwardly extending across a parting plane where it is connected to the lower part of the closure by ultrasonic spot welding. The flap is severable from either or both sections indicating initial opening of the closure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,626 describes a tamper-evident closure structure with a frangible tamper-evident member extending from the lid to a drop ring. The drop ring is adapted to engage a bottom end of a closure body in the closure system. The lid, the frangible tamper-evident member and the drop ring are provided as a unitary, integrally molded structure. The closure body can also be molded as unitary part of the structure. The lid, the frangible tamper-evident member and the drop ring are assembled on the closure body by first installing the lid in a closed position on the closure body. Then the drop ring is pivoted downward relative to the lid thereby causing the frangible tamper-evidence member to become disposed adjacent to the closure body skirt. The drop ring is located at the bottom of the closure body. By installing the system on a container the drop ring locks under a bead or lip of the container. If the closure body is subsequently removed from the container, a part of the frangible tamper-evident member is severed. If the lid is moved away from its closed position another part of the frangible tamper-evident member is severed because the drop ring, and therefore the frangible tamper-evident member, are prohibited from moving upward. The intention of the described system is that a single tamper-evident feature provides evidence of tampering with the closure body relative to the container and the lid relative to the closure body.
The US-publication US2003/0034323 (published in 2003), Kelly et al., describes a tamper-evident dispensing closure system for containers. The system has a body for extending from the container at the container opening which defines a dispensing orifice, a channel and a retention member projecting over a portion of the channel. The system includes a lid for being moved between a closed position and an open position. An anchor member is provided for being received in the channel and has an engaging portion for engaging the retention member when the anchor member is received in the channel. A frangible web initially connects the anchor member with the lid so that the frangible web breaks when the lid is initially lifted from the closed position.
US2003/0062369 (published in April 2003), Hierzer et al., describes a tamper evident hinge type closure with a body, a lid and a hinge interconnecting the body and the lid. A tamper evident band is provided so as to mechanically secure the lid portion to the body portion at a position that is distal from the hinge. The tamper evident band, which is designed to break upon initial opening of the closure by a consumer, is integral with both the body portion and the lid portion, so as to ensure more reliably than was possible with interlocking mechanical tamper evident structures that the closure may not be opened without defeating the tamper evident band. The tamper evident band is fused to the body of the closure.
US2004/0188374 (published in September 2004), Ochoa, shows a further tamper evident closure having a body and a cover with a hinge. On the body of the closure a tamper band is joined by breakable points wherein in-cuts are established for the retaining of corresponding projections in the cover in its closed position. The tamper-band is provided with end wings that are positioned in depressions of the side surface of the cover without projecting from this. While initial opening the tamper band is removed.
EP0151242 (published in August 1985), Ostrowsky, describes a dispensing closure with a tamper-indicating removable strip which is integrally formed with the lower part of the closure and is secured to one of the closure body end closure cover via frangible bridges. The closure comprises a hinge which interconnects the cover and the body. The strip comprises spaces which mate in the closed position with projections arranged at the cover and avoid unwanted opening. The frangible bridges are severed while initial opening.
EP0515348 (published in November 1992), Sturm et al., describes a tamper proof closure with a retention member in the form of a barbed hook protruding from the lower part of a closure perpendicular to the separation plane. The retention member is engaged in an opening of the lid of the closure while initial closing. The closure can not be opened unless the retention member is destroyed.
WO01/46032 (published on 28 Jun. 2001), Jackel et al., is directed to a hinged-lid closure for containers used to contain a flowable good. The closure comprises a closure body and a lid which is pivotally fastened to the closure body. A tamperproof device is provided with at least one specified point of rupture between the closure cap and the lid in order to optically indicate the actual state. A tamperproof element is held on the closure cap and connected to the lid above the specified point of rupture. The specified point of rupture between the lid and the tamperproof element is at least partially arranged in an interspaced manner underneath the bottom edge of the lid wall. The point of rupture is arranged below the parting plane of the closure.
WO03/026981 (published in April 2003), Jackel et al., describes a dispensing closure for a container which contains a flowable product, especially for a beverage container. The closure comprises a closing body and a lid. A dome-shaped raised section of the body has an outlet opening. The closing body is provided with a covering element that covers at least partially an outer area of the dome-shaped raised section whereby the material of the covering element is softer than the material of the dome-shaped raised section. One aim is to provide a more pleasant feeling when the user comes into direct contact with the dispenser closure.
EP0621199 (published on 26 Oct. 1994), Neveras et al. (Colgate), similar to U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,918, is directed to an assembly of a container having a dispensing nozzle and a hinged closure secured thereto. The closure is having a dispensing channel surrounding the nozzle of the container. The closure lid, cooperatively acting with said closure base so as to seal the said dispensing channel when the closure lid is in a closed position. A tamper evidence structure is attached to the closure base or closure lid and cooperatively acting with the closure base or the closure lid to which it is not attached to lock the closure until removal of the tamper evidence structure. The dispensing channel which surrounds the dispensing nozzle sealingly engages at least the end surface of the said dispensing such that the product to be dispensed, on being dispensed, contacts at most substantially only a limited surface of the dispensing channel of the said closure base.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,885 describes a closure for a container with a closure body having a deck and a depending skirt, the skirt being adapted to be mounted on a container neck or formed with the container. A protruding member extends from a surface of the deck, the protruding member including a first locking ledge at an intermediate position along a length of the protruding member. A lid, hinged at one side to the closure body at a position opposite to the protruding member, has a socket on a side of the lid opposite the hinge. The socket has a receiver cavity open in an axial direction of the lid and includes a second locking ledge extending radially within the receiver cavity. The first and second locking ledges are engageable when the protruding member is positioned sufficiently within the receiver cavity at the time the lid is initially closed to the body. The engagement of the first and second locking ledges prevents the lid from being opened from the body, the socket and the protruding member being connected to the lid and the body respectively by frangible elements. The body includes an inset on a surface thereof below the protruding member, and the lid includes an apron extending from the socket. The apron and the inset being shaped and configured such that the apron fits within the inset to be flush with adjoining surfaces of the annular skirt of the body when the lid is engaged to the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,986 describes a closure with a body and a lid connected by a hinge to the body. A tamper-indicating member includes a press portion connected by a hinge to the lid, and an anchor to the body. The press portion connected at a frangible junction to the anchor portion, whereby the press portion can be moved sufficiently relative to the body to separate the press portion from the anchor portion. The anchor portion is connected to the body by an anchor member extending radially from the body. The anchor portion includes an aperture. The body includes a radially extending head which captures the aperture when the anchor portion is pressed to the body.
WO03/086891 (published in October 2003), Kunz, is directed to a snap action hinge closure with a lower part which is interconnected to a lid via a hinge. The closure is provided with a first tamper-evident band which shall ensure the integrity of the product before the initial opening by means of an appropriately secured joining between the lid and the lower part. A second tamper evident band holds the closure on the neck of a container in a manner that prevents it from being unscrewed.
As it becomes obvious from the list of documents cited above many attempts have been undertaken to improve tamper evidence of closures. However, the known closures in general all have the disadvantages that it is not possible to use them e.g. for gaseous beverages or to re-lock them after initial opening. A further disadvantage is that they are difficult to manufacture because they need relatively complicated moulds or have a design that results in long cycle times which avoid cost efficient production.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved tamper evident means for a closure, respectively a tamper evident closure, e.g. suitable for water, carbonated liquids causing internal pressure or other hot or cold liquids which overcomes the disadvantages of the closures known from the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved tamper evidence solution for closures which is capable in safely indicating initial opening and hinders attempts to defeat the tamper evidence.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a tamper evidence solution for closures suitable to re-lock the closure after initial opening.
It is still a further object of the present invention
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a tamper evidence solution for closures offering a simple mold design.